the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Titans Challenge (episode)
'''The Ultimate Titans Challenge '''is the eleventh episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Control Freak (in full character) respectively. Synopsis As the Teen Titans are away dealing with the Brotherhood of Evil, the Justice League arrives at their Tower for spring cleaning to ensure their home is nice and neat by the time they return. Meanwhile, Control Freak escapes from prison, ready to face off against the Teen Titans with a series of challenges designed specifically for them, sure to succeed. Plot Control Freak, the Teen Titans' number one arch-nemesis, pops up in the TV set at Titans Tower in order to seek revenge by challenging the Titans to a contest of skills. However, with some delay, he finds out that he's talking to empty air: The Titans have long since left the Tower to organize a world-wide network against the Brotherhood of Evil. This does not deter Control Freak, however, and he decides to hang around until the Titans come back. Just at the same moment, the Justice League arrives at the Tower for spring cleaning. Control Freak is quick to announce his presence, but is disappointed to discover the arrival of the Justice League. Likewise, the Justice League have never heard of Control Freak, either, since apparently none of the heroes consider him a serious threat. Not one to give up easily, Control Freak decides to employ the weapon pack he has brought along against the Justice League, but since the weapons were designed to counter the specific powers of the Teen Titans, they prove no match for the Justice League and Control Freak is eventually forced to zap himself away, feigning disinterest. Superman, in turn is reluctant to inform Robin that they couldn't handle a "second-rate bad guy" who even didn't make it into the Titans' "list of notorious villains" and decides to keep this under the hat for the moment. Swiftly, the Justice League begins their spring cleaning all over the Titans' Tower. In the meantime, Control Freak uses the internet to study his new opponents, and eventually designs a new contest of skills to publicly challenge the abilities of the Justice League. The situation seems hopeless at first, but with wits, the Justice League manage to prevail. For their daring rescue, the city's populace hails the Justice League once again, and even Control Freak has gained a newfound admiration for them - so much in fact that he zaps himself right in front of them to express his respects. However, this leaves him vulnerable to capture, and after Brainiac 5 appropriate his super remote, Wonder Woman lassos him down for the police to take him away. Right afterwards, the Justice League returns to their spring cleaning duty as the Teen Titans return later on to see how clean their home was. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * This episode should parody an American documentary television series from TLC, "Hoarding: Buried Alive", a show that follows hoarders through their life experiences and helps them learn to manage their illness. * Control Freak's advertisement for the "Ultimate Titans Challenge" should parody to the commercial of "Crazy Wario's Microgame Emporium", a scene from the great flash animation "$00pah Nin10doh! " on Newgrounds, made by KirbopherPixel, PenguinLegendary,FrogPikanjo, Renshu, SeizureDemon, Sprite37, Troopa-de-Koopa. Category:Season 1